Best I Ever Had
by RatedDoubleRKO
Summary: Evan Bourne falls for his bestfriend's lil sister... But one problem, he has a girlfriend of his own. Even though she is controlling, Evan tries to get over his newly found love to be with his girlfriend... Maryse/Bourne/OC eventually just Bourne/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Evans POV**

"Have you seen Maryse?" I asked Natalya and Tyson.

"Actually, I last saw her heading for McMahon's office." Natalya informed me. I walked down the hall to the diva locker room to wait for her outside the door because she eventually had to come. As soon as I saw her, I jumped up, went to her, and gave her a hug.

"Are we still on for Charlie's tonight?"

Charlie's was a Mexican restaurant.

"Sure baby… as long as you are!" She replied, giving me a kiss.

We are WWE's #1 couple. Although Maryse says it is because we are cute together, I think it is because we are so passionate to each other. At times, Maryse and I do not get along but we always get around it. Well, let's get back to the story.

Maryse led me down the hall to eat with Maria and Punk. I know you don't expect Maryse to be the one to sit with Maria at lunch, but she is very different off screen. The lunch of buffalo burgers, made by the one and only Lillian Garcia, were great! After that, we got into my copper corvette and went to spend time with each other at the hotel. Once we got to the hotel, I saw a girl that I didn't recognize.

"Hey, sweet cakes?"

"What?"

"Who's that girl over there?"

"I don't know… probably just a crazy fan trying to get into an all WWE hotel."

"Yeah…probably."

We walked on but the photo of the girl would not escape from my mind. I looked at the counter to see the manager standing there and looked around to make sure Maryse or any of her friends were there. After I confirmed that they weren't there, went up to Timothy, the manager.

"Mr. Tim?"

"Yes, Bourne?"

"Do you know who that new girl is trying to get in?"

"Why, Ms. Moore?"

"Umm. Yeah!"

"Can you give me her room number?"

"Room 323"

"Thanks," I said zooming off to the southern side of the hotel to Miss Moore's room. I still didn't know her name. Looking down the hall, I saw Shannon talking to the blue-eyed, black haired, beautiful girl. Whoa! It finally hit me. Miss Moore had to be Shannon's sister.

"Hey, Shannon!"

"Hey, Bourne!"

"What's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"I just came by to say hi to Miss Moore."

"Oh, great! You already know my name!" She said in a sarcastic voice.

"I actually had to go to the front desk to get the room number."

"Whoa, Bourne, already going to the front desk for my sister's number."

"Just to see who she was."

"I'm just kidding with ya Bourne." Shannon said playfully punching my arm.

"Oh…"

"Wow! You are really acting defensive, Bourne!" Miss Moore said.

"Hey, I never did catch your name."

"Dani… Danielle Elise Moore."

"Hey Dani, nice to finally meet you." I said extending my arm for her to shake.

"You too." She said grabbing my hand. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes…God Help me… Please! I turned to go. Walking down the hall, I kept trying to get Dani off my mind. It was useless. Holy Shitez! It was 5:42 and I was going to pick up Maryse at 5:45. She is probably at my room wondering where I was. I started running to my room to get my hair gel. When I got there, Maryse wasn't there so I had plenty of time. I rushed through getting ready and got my wallet. I went out and ran until I got to Maryse's hallway. I got to the door and knocked. Se came to it immediately and I could tell she was mad at me for being late. We walked down the hall and she finally spoke up.

"Where were you?" she demanded.

"I woke up and went to hang with Shannon." I replied.

"Mm hmm." She said in doubt. I ignored it and kept walking down the hall. We soon got to my corvette and I opened the door for her. She got in and I walked around to my side, got in, and started the car.

Maryse put in a Beyonce CD and flipped it to "Halo" right away. I hated that song.

"Babe?" I said.

"Yeah?' she asked.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yea Evan, I love you too baby." She said smiling.

"Kay," I said to her, smiling back. I drove on and unfortunately were stuck in a traffic jam for about 10 minutes until we finally got there. At about 6:15. Sitting down, I saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Dani! Cone here." I yelled across the room.

"Hey, Evan! Nice to se you again." She said.

"You too, hey, this is Maryse, my girlfriend. I don't think you two have met before." I replied.

"I don't either," said Dani. "I'm Dani."

"I know, Evan just yelled it across the room at you." Maryse replied. I could tell she knew I had talked to Dani when I saw Shannon.

"What are you doing working here?" I asked.

"I had to get a job to support myself until I start wrestling on a regular basis." She said excitingly.

"Oh, so you aren't just here to see your brother?" I asked.

"Oh no! I take it he didn't tell you? Well, he can home for a while and secretly taped me wrestling my friend. I got a call about a month ago and they told me Mr. McMahon wanted to talk to me about getting a contract. Of course, I accepted it, but now I have to work here."

"Cool! Maybe Maryse and you could get together on day and give you some tips."

"Yeah! That would be great… If your up for it, Maryse."

"Maybe when I am not so busy one day."

"Cool! That will be awesome… I mean getting help from one of the most dominant divas."

"Yeah…Sure" Maryse said.

"Well, Dani, We need to get something to eat. See you later."

"Totally! I will catch up with you l8er."

"Kay. Bye."

We sat in silence for the remainder of time we had together after Dani left. Even though I knew we would get around this, I was mad at myself for acting as if Maryse wasn't there.

We went back home and hung out and played Skip-Bo and Uno. Maryse went and lay down on my bed after that and I crawled in with her and we went to bed until the phone rang. It was John.

"Hey, John"

"Yo! You up for a party tonight at the club in the hotel? At say…eight?"

"John…"

"Yeah?"

"That's in 15 minutes."

"Yeah… This time Maryse can come."

"Kay… Be there in ten minutes."

"Sweet."

"Yeah. Bye!" I hung up and got Maryse up.

"Maryse, hun?"

"Yeah?"

"I am going to Johns party right now. Do you want to come?"

"No… I am too tired."

"Kay! Love you…" I said walking out of the door. I hope she realized I was gone so she wouldn't get angry when she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Chapter 2~~**

**YAY!!! I finally have had time to write this story… I have been so busy with Nobody's Perfect and I am so sorry for not writing this for so long! Thank you guys for adding this to your favorites and reviewing!!!!**

Walking down the hall, I saw Dani in a beautiful, short, plum dress.

"Dani!"

"Hi, Evan," she said sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked stopping both of us.

"My boyfriend, Blake, broke up with me."

"Oh, Dani, I am really sorry," I said giving her a hug.

"Its fine, he was cheating on me with this girl named Ariann or something like that."

"Oh, well, are you going to John's party?"

"Yeah, I might as well. There is nothing else to do."

"Kay, I'll walk with you." We started walking again. I looked at my watch. 7:57. I grabbed Dani's hand and started running. We got there at 8:03. John greeted us as we walked in.

"Dani, how old are you?"

"21"

"Thank goodness."

"What? Why?"

"You can drink, I mean I figured it would be kinda mean if I drank and you couldn't."

"Well, I don't care. I don't drink that much, or that often."

"Oh, well you should tonight! You could get your mind off of Bill or whoever that is."

"Blake, and your right," she said grabbing a beer from the counter. She chugged it down real quick. Se got drunk after four beers. Of course, I was drunk too.

Dani's POV

**Next Day**

"Ahh!!!" I screamed.

Evan woke up. "What's going on?" He said looking at himself and then me. He slowly looked up in shock.

"Crap! No this can't be happening. Dani! Did this really happen?"

"I don't know, Evan, did it?" I joked.

"Come on!" he sighed.

I jumped up and wrapped myself in the sheets.

"Out!" I yelled at him so I could get dressed.

"Yes Ma'am," he said saluting me. Once he was out, I screamed like a mad woman.

"Why am I so stupid? He has a freakin girlfriend, what was I thinking?" I said yelling at myself. Then, there was a knock at the door. I quickly got into some clothes and answered it.

"I heard screaming, are you okay?" My brother, Shannon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just made the biggest mistake of my life though," I said sighing.

"What the heck did you do?"

"Well, you might want to sit down." I said sitting own.

"Okay, I'm down, now tell me," he said sitting across from me.

"I…I…I slept with Evan."

"You did what! You did my best friend, Dani!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was drunk," I said starting to cry.

"Don't cry Dani, I'm sorry for raising my voice at you," he said hugging me.

"Shannon, I deserved the yelling at. I shouldn't have done it and I am so sorry. But I had to get my mind off of Blake somehow… And Evan and I went partying and it happened… Shannon…Can you imagine how mad Maryse is going to be?"

"Maybe you need to talk to Evan about that…"

"Yeah… I am going to go talk to him…He didn't deserve to be yelled at. At least not like that." I said, sniffling.

"Okay, bye."

I started walking out the door and when I got out, I saw Evan walking into his room.

"Evan!"

"Hey, Dani…"

"Hey about last night…"

"It didn't happen."

My jaw dropped and I looked at him surprised. I didn't think Evan was the type to just wipe this off...

"Evan! I know you are in a lot more trouble than I am because Shannon freaked out and Maryse probably wont be too pleased either but it _did_ happen and we can't take it back." I screamed at him.

"Look. I didn't do it cause I like you. I did it cuz I was drunk. Maybe I don't even remember it. You have no proof that I remember it. Can you just leave me alone for today?" He said, annoyed.

"Whatever…" I said in a whisper and walking off.

Evan's POV

"_Why am I so stupid as to do that? I will be in so much trouble with her…"_ I thought walking into the hotel room. Maryse had evidently stayed the night in my hotel room.

"Hey…"I said, as she walked out of the bathroom, a towel around her.

"What happened, Evan?" She asked.

"Why do you suspect something happened?" I said.

'Look sweetie, I am not that stupid and we are supposed to be able to trust each other."

"Why don't you trust me right now?"

"How am I supposed to trust you when you go to a party, are evidently hungover, and probably slept with some other girl or something stupid like that?"

"I stayed the night at John's. I didn't want to come back drunk and maybe hurt you."

"Oh, please!"

"Is it so wrong for me to want to keep you safe?"

"That depends… Tell me the truth."

"I am!"

"Whatever… Let me get dressed and then I will be out of here."

"Please…" I was cut off by Shannon walking into the room and motioning for Maryse to go back to the bathroom.

Once she got back into the bathroom, he started speaking.

"Why, Evan?"

"Be quiet. Maryse doesn't know yet!"

"Well, either you tell her after I leave or when I talk to her next, I will tell her. Choose."

"I will tell her… But only if you promise not to mention anything around her…Please!"

"Okay. I will go on my way now."

"Thank you…" I said as he walked out of the door and Maryse walked back in dressed in light blue denim jeans and a ¾ sleeve white sweater with a light pink vest.  
"Okay… So I guess I am going to go get coffee with the girls."

"Alright. I guess I will see you later then." I said leaning in for a kiss. She turned away and I got her cheek.

I made a questioning look at her before she walked out the door.

UH OH! Looks like Shannon will be the one telling Maryse…or will he? Please Review and review and review!

**Next chapter: Evan is gunna get in some serious trouble…but from who?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shannon's POV

Monday afternoon

I walked down the hall to Vince's office to talk to him about Dani's debut.

"Hey Mr. McMahon?"

"Yes, Shannon?"

"I was just gunna talk to you about Dani's debut… Can you tell me when it is?"

"Uh…Well… Actually I wanted to get her beginning on interviews…"

"Okay when will that be?"

"I was thinking tonight interviewing Evan, Kelly2, and maybe John C."

"Umm… Could you take Evan off that list? I don't think she is very happy with him right now."

"Well. I will have to talk to Dani later to clear things up with her so that she will be able to interview him."

"Please take him off."  
"I am sorry Shannon, but I can't take him off. It is the storyline. He needs to get a push and tonight is the night for it to happen. Like I said I can't take him off but I will sure talk to Danielle about it and see what she says."

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing… I am gunna go now." I said, getting off my seat and walking out the door. Something tells me things are not going to go too well when she interviews him and things aren't going to go as planned. Hopefully Vince will talk to Evan about it too. Maybe he will tell Vince about the whole incident… Speaking of the "incident"… I wonder if Evan took my word and told Maryse. LIGHT BULB!

Maryse's POV

9/7/13

Dear Diary,

So there is definitely something going on with Evan. He is acting weird… I do not know what it is but I am kinda scared. He has never acted like this before. I think Shannon knows what is going on so I am guessing it has something to do with that Dani girl. Man, I cannot believe Evan actually told her she could get some wrestling tips from her! I need to tell Evan something but I don't know how to… I need to go talk to someone about it… I do not think it is bad as I think it is… I'm sure what he did isn't half as bad as what I am about to tell him… At least I hope not. I cannot go on with this if what I tell him is going to ruin our relationship…

End of Entry

"Hey there."

"Who is that?"

"Shannon… I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Did Evan tell you what happened?"

"Unfortunately, no. Do you have any idea what happened?"

"Fortunately, yes… the thing is… he slept with my sister…"

"Oh… no… Why doesn't that surprise me?" I mumbled under my breath before tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"I have to go…talk to Evan about this…and something else."

"Okay… Sorry you had to find out this way…"

"No need to be sorry… It was bound to happen sometime soon." I said walking out of the room.

Walking down the hall with mascara starting to smear on my face, I saw a familiar face knocking on Evan's door…Dani.

She looked at me and shook her head. She knew that Shannon had told me.

"I thought _he_ would have told you… I did _not_ mean for things to happen like this! I can't take it back but I am sooo sorry for anything and everything. You did not deserve for this to happen to you."

"It's surprisingly okay… Do not worry about it… You are not the one about to be chewed out. The only reason for that is because I am pretty sure you have had enough of that from Shannon."

"I can't apologize enough…"

"Stop apologizing… I do not care about you right now… It is not just your mistake… It is more of his because I do not think you have a boyfriend right now but he has a girlfriend…wait, let me change that up. He _had_ a girlfriend. Now go on so I can talk to him."

"Kay…thanks for not killing me." She said, walking away.

"LET ME IN RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE SOME TALKING TO DO!"

"What goin'…" He could not finish because I slapped him hard.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you! I am sure you would not want to tell your boyfriend that you slept with someone else… Wait! Who told you?"

"Oh… it matters who told me? Well guess what Evan? It does not matter cuz we are over! Do not try to get me back ever again… You will never get me back because you do not know how much it hurt me that you slept with some other chica… Better yet, you did not have the balls to tell me on your own… People who care about me tell me stuff that I need to know…" Slamming the door behind me as I said it. Forget about telling him about what I needed to tell him. Now I need a warm cup of hot cocoa to calm myself down.

Hotel Room

Sitting down to drink my cocoa, a tear fell down into my cup. The relationships in my life were pointless… Either they break my heart by cheating or are just plain idiots & things do not last for more than 8 months… This is the second time in 1 year that a guy has cheated on me… I swiped my hand across the table and hit the cup onto the floor and it crashed. Laying down on the brown sugar colored couch I once again started crying. Stupid guys… What is it that stupid girls like me see in them? Too bad there isn't a class in school that teaches girls to stay away from guys that seem like they wont break your heart. I have my eye on someone else now but I don't have a chance with him so that is kind of pointless too… I only wish I could get any guy that I wanted. Evan was like a dream come true…until now. When Dani gets to debut on Raw then she is absolutely gunna wish she didn't get a contract… I heard from the grapevine that I am her first match… I am going to go to Raw for a few weeks while the girls on Smackdown get their acts together… There has been some trouble with the girls and they all pretty much hate me. Something to do with "something I said." Do not ask me what it is cuz I do not know. Sometimes I wish I could just get a Genie and make three wishes… One of those would be never get cheated on again even if the relationship ended for other reasons. The only thing I can do in the real world is hope and pray that it wont happen again… Life sucks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kiana's son is also mentioned in this chapter. His name is Kingston.**

**2 months later**

**Dani's POV**

**7:30 p.m.**

_Crap… This cannot happen… It was only a one-night stand. Things like this cannot happen by things like that. _

I picked up the phone and called Kiana.

"Orton Residence! This is Alanna!"

"Hey Alanna, is Aunt Kiki around?"

"Yeah. Let me go get her."

"Okay, thank…" Alanna screaming "Aunt Kiki" interrupted me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kiana?"

"Yeah. Dani?"

"Yeah… I need you to come over here… I need help."

"Is this important?"  
"Umm… Yeah."

"Okay. Be right over, hun."

Ten minutes later

I heard the door burst open and a smiling Kiana come in. She wiped her feet and gave me a hug.

"What is wrong, Dani?"

"Well… do you remember about that one-night stand I told you about with Evan?"

"Yeah? Oh…Dani… Really?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well first you need a test. I will run to the store and get one while you go and…umm… do whatever you wanna do."

"Okay… Thanks Kiana." I said giving her a hug.

"No problem, girl."

She left and I sat on the couch thinking of the possibility of becoming a mom. To be honest, it scared the hell out of me. I am not ready to be a mom. Nevertheless, a single one! Evan will not want anything to do with this kid if I am pregnant. He already hates my guts for allowing him to sleep with me. I heard the door slam and I looked up to see Kiana waving around a pregnancy test. I rolled my eyes and told her to wish me luck as I went into the bathroom to take the test. I got it done and went out to wait for it. When I checked it, I brought it out and started to softly cry. This is not what I expected out of all of this.

"Don't cry. This could be wrong. You need to make a doctors appointment."

I reached for the phone across the bed to get the phone.

"Hello this is Dani Moore. I would like to make an appointment to get a pregnancy test… Okay that would be great. Tomorrow?

"Thank you. Bye." I said as I hung up the phone.

"Tomorrow at 3. Can you go with me? I'm scared."

"Sure. I will just have to tell Randy to get a new babysitter."

"Oh no! I don't need you to go."

"It's alright Dani, I can help him find another one."

"Okay. You know you are the best?" I asked her as I gave her a hug.

"Well I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow at like 2:30. Don't let this stress you out."

"Okay. Bye."

Kiana walked out, leaving me all alone in my bedroom. Should I call Shannon? No, I should wait until tomorrow until I find out for sure. Shannon is going to hate Evan…and me. Should I tell our parents? A situation like this is not one that a normal lady would want to find herself involved in. I dozed off into a heavy sleep until my alarm clock went off in the morning at nine.

I looked at the clock and groaned. Today was the day I find out whether or not I am going to need to start getting baby items. The morning zoomed by after breakfast with me anticipating so much. Before I knew it, Kiana was knocking on the door, waiting for me to come jump into the car. When we got to the doctors' office, I waited for my name to be called until, finally, a nurse said, "Dani Moore," and then I completely jumped up and walked into the office. She took down some notes about allergies and the normal. She then told me to wait for Doctor Harkness.

Kiana and I waited for a good 10 minutes before she came in. She had a beautiful smile and she was a very nice woman. She told me that if I were pregnant, the baby would be beautiful as its mother is very gorgeous herself. I laughed at that compliment. After I took the test, she made me an appointment for Thursday, which was 4 days away. I would get the test results and if needed, a sonogram. I thanked her and asked for a baby pamphlet to look at for the next few days. She gave me a pamphlet and let me go home. When or if I would tell Evan was not what I was worried about right now. All I was worried about was whether I would need to tell him anything.

The Doctors appointment

I watched as Dr. Harkness fumbled with her papers and then arrange her glasses on her nose. I was only moments away from hearing the results. Kiana was by my side and I was goofing around with my fingers.

"Well, Ms. Moore, it looks like you will, in fact, be needing to get a nursery ready. It looks like you are expecting a baby."

I smiled a fake smile at her and then at Kiana. She knew this wasn't what I was hoping for. She knew I was disappointed in myself.

"Do you know how far along I am?"

"It looks like about 2 months or so. You will be due in late May or early June… Congratulations on the new family member!"

"Yeah. Thanks."

I looked at Kiana as Dr. Harkness walked out.

"Wow… What happens now, Kiana?" I asked.

"Well, girl, you can't do anything but have the kid. Whenever it comes, trust me, it will all be worth it. This is what it was like with Kingston too. Don't worry too much. Just go on with everyday life because if you don't, you wont get to experience the pregnancy you would like to."

"Now all I have to do is tell Shannon…and Evan." I started to cry at the thought of telling him that I was carrying his child.

**Hope you liked it. I already know the gender of the baby and it's name. I hope you liked it…lol…R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey guys, if you think this chapter is good, tell me cuz I do not think it is the best chapter. I am kind of on a writers block for my other story, Nobodys Perfect so if you have any ideas for that, I need help on some ideas. Thanks to my amazing reviewers! If you are a reader and have not reviewed, you should!

Dani's POV

"Hey Shannon?" I said into the phone.

"Yes, Dani?"

"Umm… Do you want me to come over because I have to tell you something important?"

"Why can't you just tell me over the phone?"

"Because it is majorly important."

"Okay, whatever."

"Okay, I will be over in about 10 minutes."

"Okay. Love you, bye."

"Yeah."

I went up to brush my hair and I tried to think how I was going to tell him. I put the brush down and went to go find my car keys for my black Porsche. I started it and realized I had forgotten my purse and then I ran back in to get it. I came back out and got into the car. As I drove past the lights and cars, I saw a lot of little babies being rocked and carried. It made me think how in about 7 months, I would be like those women…rocking the baby and singing lullabies. When I got to Shannon's house, I slowly got out of the car and walk up to his door. I walked right in and saw Shannon and Julie sitting on the couch watching a movie. I made myself noticeable by coughing really loud. He looked up from the TV and smiled at me.

"Hey, sis. Why don't you come join us?" He said, patting the seat next to him.

"Okay. But first I have to tell you guys something…"

"What is it?"

"Well… I'm pregnant… And I am pretty sure that it's Evan's." I said starting to tear up.

"Are you f'n kidding me?"

"Shannon! She does not look like she is kidding you! She is crying for crying out loud!" Julie said in my defense.

"Come here, sis," He said, motioning her to hug him. "It's going to be okay. We will help you."

I calmed down and we finished watching the movie. Shannon then went to call Evan on the phone to have him come over so I could tell him the news. I really didn't want to tell Evan right then but Shannon said I should so I guess I have to because I know that when someone argues with Shannon it is usually a short and sweet argument because he always wins. I took a deep breath and waited for Evan to get there. When I heard the knock, I gasped. Shannon opened the door and allowed Evan to come in.

Evan came over and sat down by me and said, "Shannon said you needed to tell me something."

"Well, you see Evan, when we slept together, something happened and well… I'm pregnant and I am pretty sure it is yours."

"What? You can't be serious… I want a paternity test."

"Why bother when you are the only one it could be? I know you don't want it but I do and so it won't need a paternity test but when it is born, I am putting you on the birth certificate as the father."

"You can't do that without me agreeing."

"Fine, you want a paternity test? We will get one and when it says that you are the father, you owe me an apology."

"Alright then. Call the doctor and we will get one. If it is mine, I promise I will take care of it but if it isn't, you owe _me _an apology."

"Okay. Let me go call Harkness."

I walked into the kitchen to get the phone and wondering how Evan could deny this kid when he knew that he was the only one I slept with around that time. I called Jentri.

"Hello, Dani?"

"Yeah. This is me. I told the dad of my baby and he wants a paternity test. Is there any way we could have one?"

"We can once you are 3 or 4 months. And right now you are only about two and a half so maybe like next month. Will the… January seventeenth work? That is one of the only days I am available."

"Let me go ask the dad." I said as I walked back into the living room with the cordless phone.

"She said the seventeenth of January. Will that work for you?"

"Sure." I put the phone back up to my ear.

"He said that will work. We will be there. Thanks, Jentri."

"No problem, Sugar."

I hung up the phone and went back and sat by Evan. He was messing with his hands like he was really nervous.

"If you want to, we can go at separate times. I didn't expect you to be all giddy woohoo with this."

"No, we can go together."

"Alright. I just don't want you to be mad or uncomfortable with any of this."

He stood up, "You think I am not going to be mad or uncomfortable with this? What do you think I am going to feel like?" He screamed and threw his hands up in the air.

"That isn't what I meant. I know you probably hate me but I can't do this alone without a father of my baby! I'm not some sort of superwoman or amazing person who can do just anything!" I said, lightly crying.

"I know. I'm sorry. But it just kind of took me by surprise. That isn't what I expected when I came over here. We can and we will do this together if I am in fact the father. I'm sorry. I have no doubt that I am probably the father. I promise I will help you… with everything." He hugged me and I started sniffling.

_This will all be alright. I just know it. _

** I hope y'all liked it. I just really felt like writing today. So… I will say what I always say…READ AND REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maryse, Evan, Shannon or anyone else who isn't an OC that is in this story! **

**This kind of has some cuteness in it…I like this chapter.**

**Dani's POV**

During the next few weeks, I decided I had to tell Maryse about this. At least if I told her, she wouldn't be as angry as if no one had. I was at the RAW event with Shannon and he came back after his match to tell me something. He came out smiling because he had won the match, grabbed me by the arm, and told me to come with him.

"Dani. I have to tell you something. I don't know if you are going to be happy with it but I have to tell you."

"Mmk. Then tell me."

"Well, since Jeff and I are both getting released from the WWE, we decided to go to TNA and be a tag team. Whatdaya think?"

"I think… That's great, Shannon! I can't wait to see it. All of your fans will be so happy to watch you whether it be on Raw or TNA. Why'd you think I might not be happy?"

"Well, just with everything going on, I thought maybe that you wouldn't want me to start working again right after I get released."

"Oh. No! I am totally alright. I can't wait to see all my old friends from there."

"Okay, well I have to go talk to Vince about calling TNA to talk to the owner to see if he will offer me a contract or not."

"Okay, bye," I said, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. He waved and I laughed. Right when he saw down the hallway that I couldn't see, his face automatically changed. He had seen someone that he obviously didn't care much for. Evan came around the corner looking confused. I looked at my watch. I know, I don't seem like the kind of girl to wear a watch but I do. It had the date on it. _January 16__th__. _The day before the appointment. He came nearer and smiled at me.

"Hi, Evan," I said, looking down at the ground, "The appointment is tomorrow. At 2:30. Where will you be?"

"Yeah… Um, I will probably be at my house unless you want me to come pick you up."

"Do you want to? I would appreciate it. I was thinking… I'm going to tell Maryse and I will no matter what you say because she deserves to know."

"And why do you think that?"

"Well, considering that you cheated on her, she has a right to know that I am having your child, dontcha think?"

"Yeah, I guess she does. Can I go with you to tell her?"

"Well, yeah. I guess so. If you want to."

"Ok. I have to go shower and then we will go find her."

"Alright."

Evan left me standing there. I walked out the door and creaked it shut behind me. I started walking down the hall and I saw Michelle. I stopped and stared at her. I really didn't like her and I didn't feel like talking to her. I opened my mouth to talk and she gave me a dirty glare.

"Look, McCool, I just want to know where Maryse is. I have something important to tell her."

"Oh! The important thing about you getting pregnant with Bourne's kid? That's really important to tell her. In fact, I think she lives to hear that her ex-boyfriend that cheated on her got another girl pregnant!"

"You little…" I said, and I slapped her. _She doesn't even know who she's messing with. She'd better be prepared._

She slapped me back hard and I held my jaw and laughed. I got a right hook on her and she fell backwards. I turned and saw Shannon. He looked at me questioningly. I knew I was going to have to explain to him. It isn't my fault that I have really bad hormones… I smiled innocently and started walking in the opposite direction and I saw Shannon start walking towards me. Once we got into my locker room, he started talking.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, I don't value her talking smack about me when she doesn't know me and how all this happened." I said, motioning to my stomach.

"Alright, I get that but you are pregnant for crying out loud! You can't just go off and get into fights with girls who could kick your little butt if they wanted to! It isn't alright to go and let your hormones get the best of you. And don't act like you can't control them because I know you can at least keep yourself from starting fist fights," He said, matter of factly.

"I'm sorry I'm not like you and I wont just let people talk crap about me! I'm sorry if I am not a spitting image of mom or dad like you are! Heck, if you were me, mom and dad would already know," I said, looking ashamed.

"Whoa! Stop! You haven't told them."  
"Well, I was going to but seeing as dad has been getting all of those promotions in work, I didn't want to ruin the happiness!" I whispered as I started to cry.

"Dani, don't cry. I'm sorry I blew up like that. I'm not used to you having hormones like this. Don't cry." He said, taking me into a hug. I nestled my head into his chest and my tears fell onto his black shirt. His arms tightened around me and he picked me up. He carried me to my locker room cot bridal fashion.

Evans POV

I saw Dani's locker room door closed so I went to knock on it to see if she was ready to go find Maryse. Shannon opened the door right as I pulled my fist up to knock.

"She's asleep." He muttered and I nodded. I was about to say something but he just walked away. I went into the room and saw Dani. She had tear streaks on her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and cherry colored. She looked wretched. Her eyes fluttered and she stirred a little bit. I wanted to calm her so badly but I didn't even make out what was going on. I didn't want to wake her but we had to go find Maryse.

I walked out the door, shutting it gently behind me. I turned and walked towards Vince's office. I knocked loudly on it.

"Who is it? Gosh, I was trying to finish my crossword puzzle!"

"It's Evan…Bourne."

"Come on in, Bourne."

I walked in and sat on the red leather chair in front of his desk. He glanced up at me from over his crossword. I met his eyes and realized I had to talk to him.

"Mr. McMahon, I was wondering if you knew where Maryse was?"

"Really? That is the only thing?"

"Well, no."

"Alright. Maryse is gone. She had a family emergency and she went to Canada. She will be gone for a few months. Now what is the other thing?"

"Well, I suppose you know about Dani's…situation?"

"Uh. Actually no, she hasn't talked to me about anything."

"Oh, well. I guess she wouldn't mind me telling you since it involves me."

"Alright. Spit it out, Bourne."

"Well, um… Dani is…pregnant. And she is 99.9 percent sure it is mine."

"Woah. Arent you with Maryse though?"

"Well, that is why I needed to talk to her. She already knows I cheated on her but she doesn't know that Dani is pregnant yet. Dani and I figured that she deserves to know."

"Alright. Bourne, I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because when I cheated on girls, I couldn't even look at them the next day let alone tell them that I cheated on her."

"Well. I didn't tell her. Shannon did."

"Oh. Well still, you are a brave young man."

"Thank you I guess. I guess I am going to go now. Bye, Mr. McMahon," I said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Evan?"

"Yeah?" I said, turning around.

"Congratulations on the addition to the WWE World."

I smiled, "Thank you. I can't wait to show him or her off."

I opened the door and went out. I just realized that I was actually proud of this baby. And even if it wasn't mine, I would probably still care for it. _Wow. I really can't wait for it to be born. I am actually looking forward to it._

I walked down the hall, smiling without knowing it. Shannon saw me and stepped in my path.

"What's up, Bourne?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're bein' all smiley. It isn't like you."

"Oh. Well. Come into the locker room and I will tell you."

"Alright?"

He followed me into my locker room and sat down on my cot. I sat across from him on the black recliner. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised and I immediately started talking.

"So, I just finished talking to Vince and I realized that I am really proud of the baby and I can't wait to see it. I'm excited. I'm not mad like I was when I first found out. It's so… I don't know. It's really giving me something to look forward to and I don't have to be mad or uncomfortable with it."

"Oh. That's… that's great! I'm glad you don't regret it."

"No its like, I _can't _regret any of it. It kind of seems like it was just meant to be. Maybe not me and Dani but this baby was meant to come into this world."

"Alright. Evan?"

"What, Shannon?"

"I'm glad it is your baby and not someone else's. I know it didn't seem like I was very happy at first but I'm glad to be an uncle. I'm glad it didn't have a loser for a dad. I know this baby will be very lucky to have two great parents to raise him or her. Thank you for supporting Dani. She is really feeling out of it right now and having you support her is helping."

"Well, I chose to do this and so I have to stand up and help her. I hope in the beginning it didn't seem like I didn't want to help. I really did, I was just scared."

"No. It's alright. You didn't seem like that."

"Okay. Thanks for coming in here and listening to me."

"No problem. Just say when you want to talk and I will be here."

"Kay. Thanks. Bye," I said, watching him get up and rearrange his wedding ring and walked out the door.

I smiled and turned on the TV and started watching. Tomorrow was the appointment and I couldn't wait. I think we will get to see the baby too. I don't think I need a paternity test anymore. I am pretty darn sure this is my baby. In fact, I have no doubt about it.

**Thanks for reading! I hope y'all liked it. It is pretty long compared to the other chapters. I hope you will take the time to review. It means a lot when people take the time. It makes me feel fuzzy inside when I get them! Predict what you think the baby will be. Nelly… that does not include you! You already know!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter…7?

This is the doctor's appointment… Thanks to readers of this story… But most of all the REVIEWERS! You guys rock! I wouldn't be writing this story without you. So…Thank you. Hope you guys like!

Doctor's Appointment

"Mrs.…" The nurse said while she glanced at me.

"Moore. Miss Moore." I spoke loudly.

"Okay, Miss Moore. Dr. Harkness is ready for you."

"Thank you."

"Please just follow me. We will get your info down and then she will be there."

"Okay. Thank you." I said. Evan had picked me up late and then had to go to the store and he thought he would be back before I went into the room. He thought wrong. I was going into the room alone…without him. I sat down on the crunchy but soft bed and started swinging my legs. The nurse asked numerous questions, some that I didn't know the answer to and some that just were weird. Finally, the old nurse left. She took her clipboard with her and I sat there a few minutes before I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Dr. Harkness, I smiled. How wrong was I? It was Evan. _So, you did make it…_

He sat on the dark forest green colored chair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be this late. I got stuck in traffic… The freakin' police didn't care that I was trying to get to the hospital… I didn't even get to the store before I decided I needed to be back here. I am really sorry."

"Evan, I don't want an apology story. You haven't missed anything except maybe finding out what my allergies were. Trust me, it's okay."

"Okay… If you say…" The creaking door interrupted him and Dr. Harkness walked in. she was a middle aged woman, maybe a little under my moms age. My mom is 48. She was 25 when she had me. She was only 19 when she had Shan.

Dr. Harkness sat down and discussed my 'situation' with Evan and I.

"So, do we still want a paternity test?"

"Evan?" I asked glancing at his face.

"You know, if you guys want to do it, we can, but I am pretty sure it's my baby. But Dani, if you want to, we can."

"I don't think I want to put you through that much trouble. Maybe when the baby is born we can."

"Okay. Do you want to see the baby? We can, and maybe if it will cooperate, we can find out the sex?"

"I don't want to find out. But if Evan wants, he can."

"I would love to find out the sex. If it will cooperate, that is."

"Do you want to know how far along you are?"

"Yes, please."

"If I could just have you lay down, I will get the supplies ready."

"Okay, that's fine." I said, scooting and laying down on the bed.

I waited for a few minutes and Jentri finally put all of her stuff on the counter and turned on the monitor. She told me the gel would be cold and then put it on. I yelped a little bit and Jentri and Evan laughed. Evan came to the side and stood there, glancing at me every once in a while. I finally held out my hand and he grabbed it.

"Do you see that part, right there?" Jentri said, pointing with her slender finger. "That is the head. There are the arms, and the legs are a little bunched up. I think I made a wrong judgement last time you saw me. I think you were a bit farther then I thought. It looks like maybe… oh, I'd say…about 5 and ½ months as of now. I will find the sex and Evan, I will escort you out and tell you if you still want to know."

"I do. Thanks."

"Ok… Let me find it here. Okay… I have the answer, Evan, let me clean her up and I will come out and tell you."

"Alright. I am going to step outside for a minute. It's getting a little hot in here." He said as he got up and went out the door.

"That's what they all say… 'It's getting hot in here!' Oh, please."

"Hah. Okay. Thank you."

"It's my job, sweetie. Don't worry about paying. I have enough money and the divas are always my pleasure. Or…well… people related to the divas or superstars."

"Thanks." I said as she took the last drop of gel off of my stomach, which had started to grow into a little baby bump.

"I had better go tell Evan boy what he is having."

"He's having it?! I thought I was. Saves me pain though, I guess."

"That's funny. Sorry, hun, you still is gunna have pain!"

I chuckled and nodded toward the door where Evan was outside. She nodded and walked out. I saw her talking to him and I closed my eyes so I didn't see what she mouthed. When they came back in, Evan was grinning from ear to ear and Jentri was smiling. I took it that Evan was happy about it. She shooed us away and we went and got into Evan's car.

"So, I take it you are happy."

"Yes. I found out if we were having a daddy's girl or a momma's boy. I was actually expecting the opposite of what she told me. I am going to go with Randy and Dave with the other expecting girls. You can't come or you will find out the sex. Maybe we will send the girls back to the house and you guys can hang out." His phone rang and Ariann was on the other end.

EVANS POV

"Did you guys find out the sex?"

"Yeah, but Dani is in the car with me so I can't tell you right now because she doesn't want to know."

"Alright. You want to go shopping with Dave, Randy, Erynn, and I tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. When are you guys going?"

"We were thinking we could go at 11 and eat lunch. Then we would start shopping."

"Alright, I will be there…"

"Kay, we will see you."

"Oka. Bye." I said, closing my brand new flip phone. Dani gave me a questioning look and I smiled and explained that I was going to go shopping. She raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"What? Guys can't shop?"

"Well, they can but you know, you don't see a guy shopping for baby stuff that often. Just saying, it might look kinda weird without me. I mean, the other guys will have their obviously pregnant fiancés. You will be like, the odd one out. No offense, but, it'll look _really _weird."

"I guess so, but don't object to it! I _am_ doing this for you."

"I guess you are right. Heh. Thank you. For everything… for the baby and for bringing me to the hospital… And thanks for supporting me. I know this isn't what I wanted. I never thought it'd come this far. And I know you didn't want this either. But now it is happening…and you are supporting my decisions."

"Dani, it isn't something I choose to do. It is just something I know I am supposed to do. But even if it wasn't my baby, I would still be here for you. So don't thank me. I need to thank you for carrying my baby. And for understanding that I wasn't going to let Maryse go. But you made me realize that sometimes, things don't always work out how we want them to." Evan said. _Maybe we were finally figuring things out. Maybe things weren't as complicated as we thought they would be. Maybe this would all work out with no problems…or maybe not._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! Enjoy!**

**3 months later**

Dani's POV

"I look like a balloon! I look like a damn balloon that's gonna pop any minute!" I said to Shannon, who was standing in front of me.

"Don't worry about it, sis. You look fine," He said reassuringly.

"Shannon! You're a liar! Has Evan told you the sex yet?"

"Yeah, he told me a like, a few days after you had the appointment,"

"Oh, haha. I hate it, being left out like this!"

"You chose to be, can't change your mind now,"

"I know."

"You guys have any names picked out yet?"

"We only have one for a boy and one for a girl,"

"And those are?"

"For a boy, Anthony and for a girl, Erica,"

"I like them. They are so adorable. Your child is going to be so gorgeous! Just like its uncle Shannon!"

"Uh, I wouldn't say like it's Uncle Shannon…"

"Hey!"

"I was just kidding! You are pretty handsome…haha"

"Thank you," Shannon said, holding out his hands in a motion towards his body.

"Hey, there's Evan. You'd better go talk to him." I looked to where he was looking and, sure enough, Evan was coming towards us. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Hey, Danielle!"

"Hey, Evan! How are you?" I said, pecking him on the cheek. During the last 3 months, we had gotten close. But I also had my eye on someone else. Right when Evan opened his mouth to respond, Phil Brooks came up and put his arm on my shoulder.

"Evan, Evan, Evan, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and you, Phil?" Evan asked his new on-screen rival. Evan had pretty much been in a rivalry with the Straight-Edge Society since three weeks ago. Phil just seemed to act as if we were a thing when really we weren't. I wouldn't mind it happening though.

"I'm fine. So, we have a match next week. Mind if I have Dani here come out with me to the ring?"

"Phil, seriously, look at her, she's about to pop with a baby. Are you crazy?"

"Now, don't underestimate the woman. Just because she looks like that doesn't mean that she is going to," I brushed his hand off of my shoulder and turned to face him.

"Look, Phil, Evan's right. I can't risk the baby getting hurt. I'm sorry. Plus, if I was going to go down with anyone to the ring, it'd be Evan," I went and wrapped my arm around Evan's waist. I smirked at Phil and he glared at Evan. He spat and walked away.

"Nice, Dani," Evan said, putting his arms over my shoulders so we were hugging. We went to his hotel room. When we got in, I sat down on his bed and lay back onto the squishy pillow. He laughed at me and I laughed. He fell onto the bed beside me and threw his arm over my stomach that was about five times bigger then normal. I stared at his hand, not knowing what to do.

"Dani, I was thinking," He said, pushing himself up with his forearms, "Our baby needs parents that aren't arguing all the time, not always away from each other,"

"Evan, we're not always away from each other. I see you pretty much every day,"

"I know, but…" He tried to say, but couldn't finish as my eyes got big and he made a weird face. He obviously felt the wetness because he jumped up and looked at the bed.

"My water broke!" He had a confused look on his face and I got up.

"Call Shannon! He'll know what to do. He always does!" I said, picking up my cell phone and handing it to Evan who then called Shannon.

"Shannon, her water broke…Yes, for real… What do I do?…Does she have a bag packed?… Well, have Julie pack her one… Okay, bye." He hung up the phone and came over to me. He grabbed my hand and put one of his sweaters over me and we headed out the door.

At the HospitalEvan's POV

We got to the hospital and the doctors put her on a wheeler bed. I sat out in the waiting room while some people showed up, Shannon, Julie, and Stephanie were all there. The doctor finally came out and said that she wasn't dilating but they were going to keep her overnight. I sighed a sigh of relief and ran my hand through my hair. It was finally sinking in that in a matter of days, I was going to be a dad. The feeling was so surreal. I looked down the hall and saw a middle aged woman with a newborn baby that had red hair. It was asleep and looked so peaceful. I saw that Shannon was looking at the baby too and he smiled at me when I looked at him. The new mom looked at us and grinned proudly. The doctor came out again and told me that I could go in and see Dani. I got up from the leather chair and walked to the hallway, following the doctor. He opened the door and let me go in. I saw her with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and she smiled at me. I smiled back and sat in the brown recliner.

"So, they're keeping me overnight. I wish I didn't have to,"  
"Me too, but it's best for Baby. Maybe you'll start dilating soon and we can take Baby home soon,"

"I hope so. I can't wait to meet him or her,"

"Me neither. I'll bet she'll be beautiful like you. I hope she looks like you,"

"Hah, I don't know about that!"

"I am! How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that I know everything's okay,"

"Well, I'm going to let you get some rest. See you later,"

"Bye, Evan," She said, leaning up and pecking me on the lips. I walked out and went back down the hall. I sat down by Shannon and filled everyone in on how she was and what she had said. We were all very excited and Stephanie left after awhile. When everyone was gone, I went back into the room where Dani was sleeping and I laid on the recliner and fell asleep. I woke up at about four in the morning to screaming.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Evan's POV

"What's wrong?" I said to Dani, who was screaming like a banshee.

"Get the doctor! I think I'm having the baby!"

I pushed the little red button and a buzzing sound came on. Right after, a doctor came in and I asked him if we could get Jentri in here. He called her at home and she said she would be right over. I went over by Dani's bed and held her hand. She squeezed it really tightly, as if it would take the pain away. After awhile of squeezing my hand, Jentri walked in, putting on her gloves and her mask.

"How are you guys doing?" She said, rushing past me to get to Dani.

"Well, I'm not sure. She's in pain and I'm scared so not too good."

"Let me check how far she's dilated, because she is definitely in labor!" She said, starting to check her. I looked away and then looked back when she started to speak.

"She's ten centimeters. Looks like we're having a baby in a few minutes," She smiled at me. I smiled a nervous smile back. She paged two nurses and within 3 minutes, they were in the room.

"Guys, we have a baby to deliver! Hold her legs, guys! Evan, you hold her hand. Dani, don't be afraid to squeeze his hand,"

"Thank God! Get the baby out!" Dani yelled.

"Okay. Ready? 1…2…3… PUSH!" Jentri yelled and Dani's face went beet red as she pushed.

"Good. About two more pushes…1…2…3…PUSH," Jentri said, trying to calm Dani down. Dani squeezed my hand really hard and I had to bite my tongue.

"Great! One more and she should be out," This time, I prepared myself for the squeeze coming,"1…2…3!" Dani pushed and I closed my eyes. Then I heard the crying of our baby. I opened my eyes and I saw her. She had a full head of dark black hair and my nose. She had Dani's ears and mouth. Damn, was she chubby! I couldn't tell whose eyes she had but I hoped she had mine. Jentri wiped her off, wrapped her up in a pink blanket, and handed her to Dani. Dani looked up at me and smiled. I smiled and tried to hold back my tears. I was a dad. Finally, it had happened and I couldn't wait to spend every moment possible with our new baby girl. It was amazing just to think that one night had turned into a lifetime thing. It was now our mission to take care and love our baby.

Dani turned to me.

"Do you like Erica?" I thought about it for a minute and then said, "I love it. What about Erica Camille Korklan?"

"I love it. She's beautiful, perfect," she said and I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Erica. Mama's here. We love you to death. We can't wait for you to meet everyone else. We know they'll love you. You're beautiful. Just perfect for us. When we get home, the first thing I'm gonna do is start you a scrapbook. It'll be awesome," Dani said, talking to Baby E. I smiled at her words.

"Can I hold her?" I asked, holding out my arms with the blue coverup on them.

"Of course. You are her dad," She said and held her up. I slid my arms under her and scooped her up. She looked just like Dani. A perfect combination of both of our appearances. I was definitely going to have to be her security guard when she got older so the boys wouldn't be attacking her. She would be a magnet for guys. I could guarantee it. I stared down at her and her lips curled up just enough to look like she was smiling. I smiled back and then gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smelt like a baby already, her skin was soft and smooth. I took out my phone and used the camera to take a picture.

The nurse came in and told us that she needed to go put a diaper on the baby and clean her up better. I handed her over, being so gentle as not to hurt her. I looked at the nurse carry her out and then looked at Dani, with the I.V.s in her arms and her eyes were closed. I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm gonna go fill everyone in out in the waiting room. I'll be back by the time you wake up," I said, watching her eyes flutter with the last words. I got up and pushed the door open. I walked down the hall and when I got to the waiting room, there was about fifteen people there. There was Shannon, Julie, Jeff, Matt, Melina, Stephanie, Vince, and a few other people there, including Dani's parents and mine. Everyone stopped talking when they saw me.

"So?" asked Shannon.

"It's a girl. She weighed seven pounds, 13 ounces, and she was 19 inches long,"

"What's her name?" Melina asked.

"Her name is Erica Camille Korklan. I took a picture. Here, Shannon, pass it around," Shannon took the phone and smiled. Everyone started making comments on how beautiful she was, who she looked like the most, too. When the phone got back to me everyone was speaking at once.

"Did you ask when you get to take her home?"

"Well, I haven't yet, but Vince, if it's okay with you, I'd like to stay home with Dani for a few weeks. It's going to be hard having a new baby and I want to help her out,"

"Of course, Evan. That's fine with me. I know how hard it is having a new baby. It can be a lot of work for even two parents. Word of advice, take naps during the day because you won't be getting a lot of sleep during the night,"

"I will try to. I'm going to go see if Dani's awake yet. I will be back in awhile,"

"Bye, Evan!" Everyone said in unison as I walked back towards the room. Before I got there, I turned back to everyone.

"One question. Why are you all here at 5 o'clock in the morning?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Julie and I have been here all night with Melina and your guys' parents. I called Matt who got Jeff. Melina called Steph who brought Paul and called Vince. I don't know why Lillian is here so early,"

"Okay, thanks for the answer," I said, turning back and walking to the room again. As I was walking back, I ran into the nurse.

"Ma'am, excuse me, but do you know when we'll be taking her home?"

"I can't answer that. I will have Jentri come into the room and tell you when. I'm not exactly sure,"

"Okay, thank you," I said, walking again, this time definitely going to the room. When I got there, I found that Dani was still asleep. Jentri came in a few minutes later.

"I heard you wanted to know when the baby could go home. She will be able to go home tomorrow. You guys need to sleep all day, because when you go home tomorrow, it will be tiring,"

"Okay, thank you. Thanks so much for everything, Jentri,"

"Hey, it's my job! I love working with you guys too. You are so loving. Thank you for picking me as your doctor!" I smiled at her and she walked out, leaving me alone with the sleeping woman beside me. _I guess I'd better get some sleep, if that is what Jentri says. I can't wait to take her home. _It took about two hours, but finally, I fell asleep. It was about five in the morning when I woke up the next time. I had slept for the longest time that I had in my life. I looked over at Dani, who had turned to look at me. I smiled at her.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"About an hour. I'm tired as hell and I'm gonna be really tired today when we get home."

"I know. I promise I'll help out as much as I can. So what are we going to do with the living arrangements?"

"I was thinking that for awhile, I could live with you, just for the beginning of the process and if later, we want me to move in officially, I will. I think it would be easier for both of us if we lived together."

"I think so too. I'm gonna go call Shannon, Matt, and Jeff. Maybe they'll help me set stuff up. You do know that we have nothing set up, right?"  
"I do, but I'm assuming that you bought stuff because you knew it was a girl, right?"

"Of course! I bought a lot! I just have to go put it in the nursery."

"We still have to paint and everything too! Oh my gosh. This is going to be horrible.

"Well, I got her a bassinette so if we don't get the crib and stuff set up before she gets there, she can sleep in that. I figure it'll be fine. And then, of course, she won't be able to sleep in the nursery when it's being painted because of the wet paint so she'll have to sleep in my guest room,"

"Okay, umm, where am I going to sleep?"

"It's up to you. I have more then one guest room but I guess you could sleep with me if you wanted,"

"I'll see when I get there. Right now, you had better go call the guys and something better be done by the time we get to go home," She said demandingly.

"I promise. I will see you later," I said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye, Evan!"

I went outside of the room and looked out the window at the dark sky. I didn't know if the guys would be up, but I didn't really care. They were going to help me anyways. I took out my phone and dialed Shannon's number first. He answered, although I could tell I woke him up.

"Shannon? Hey, this is Evan. I was wondering if you could come to my place to help get stuff ready. We haven't gotten anything ready because we thought it would be later then this when we actually needed stuff ready."

"Sure, I'll be over there in twenty minutes,"

"Good because I have to call the other guys too,"

"Who else are you calling?"

"Matt and Jeff. Surely they'll come."

"Yeah, okay, I will see you later. Bye,"

"You too, bye," and with that, I hung up. I dialed the other guys' number and the conversation went the same. After I had called them, I went and got into my car and started off towards my house. When I got there, I unlocked it and went inside. I sat on the couch until the doorbell rang and it was all three of the other guys. I let them in and then went upstairs to the room that was potentially gong to be the nursery. I picked up the crib that was needing to be put together and laid it in front of the three men that had agreed to help me. Shannon had brought his own tools and I had mine so we had two sets of tools. Shannon and Jeff worked on the crib while Matt and I, who were worried they were screwing it up, watched them and put the shelves and dressers together. After we had all of that done, Shannon and I put the playpen together and then we were all done with what could be done at the time. By the time that we got it all done, it was about nine o'clock and time to go get Dani and Erica. Jeff and Matt were going home while Shannon stayed at my house to wait for Dani and I to come back with the baby.

When I got there, Dani was in the waiting room in a wheelchair and she was holding the baby. She filled out her papers and then I pushed her out to the car. She got in the backseat and I put the baby in her pink and brown car seat that Ariann and Erynn had told me to get. I buckled her in and we went home.

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! It was longer then I usually write… The new chapter will be up ASAP! I will definitely be writing more on this story because I have finished my other story. I will be writing my new story When I get around chapter twelve in this story. I am writing Kiana's story next. Kiana is Randy Orton's adopted sister! So look out for that! As always, REVIEW! PLEASE! I love reviews. They make me feel awesome inside! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hope you guys like it! **

Dani's POV

_3:00 a.m_.

"God, Evan. Can you not hear your daughter crying?" I said, balancing Erica on one arm while I pushed Evan's bedroom door open with the other.

"Oh, sorry. Give her to me after you feed her and then you can go back to bed. I'll go and rock her downstairs," he apologized as he wiped his eyes to see us.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. Thank you," I mumbled and began walking back down the stairs that I had come up. We decided that I was going to sleep in the guest room downstairs and Erica was going to sleep in the upstairs guest room for the first few nights until the nursery was completely finished. I had trouble picking what room to take because I didn't want to be on a different floor then Erica. But in the end, it worked out fine, with Evan being with her up there.

"Come on, Erica, it's okay. There's nothing to cry about. Mama's here," I said, trying to calm the wailing baby. I knew it was going to be tiring but I didn't know it was going to be _this_ tiring. It was a lot harder then you would expect.

I walked around to the back of the counter and got out a bottle. I put some of the breast milk I had put in the fridge into the container. When I got the nipple back on, I put it in the microwave for fifteen seconds. The beeper sounded and I got it out. I squirted some onto my wrist, making sure it was the right temperature. It was perfect so I went to the couch with Erica, or Baby E, as everyone called her. She had gotten the nickname in the hospital. I sat down on the leather couch. I hated Evan's taste in furniture. It was so not like me. The leather always got cold in the middle of the night without the lightbulbs and sun to warm it up.

I cradled her in my arms and stuck the nipple into her mouth, waiting for the obvious reaction of her latching onto it and drinking. I shivered from the coldness of the couch and laid my head back onto the couch, making me shiver once again. I looked down three minutes later and my princess had already drank all of it so I went and put the bottle in the sink and started walking up the stairs, patting her back at the same time trying to burp her. When I got to Evan's room, she had already burped and was ready to go to Daddy. But Daddy was asleep again so I just let him sleep. He had been up at the hospital for a long time and then had come to the house to set everything up the next morning at five. So instead, I took her to her temporarily set room and sat on the rocking chair in there and started rocking her. She fell asleep quickly after I had started rocking her. Subsequently, I put her in her bassinette and let her sleep.

_8:30 a.m._

Erica had woken up numerous times last night, explaining why I didn't get up until eight thirty. My eyes slid open and I saw Erica's bassinette beside me. I had fallen asleep in the guest room that was Erica's. The thing I didn't see was Erica so I went downstairs to see Evan on the couch, asleep, with Erica in his arms gurgling to herself. I went and got my camera from my guest room and went back into the living room to take a picture. I snapped the shot and smiled to myself. I walked over to Evan and slid my arms under her, careful not to wake Evan. He grunted and his eyes parted.

"Hey, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, and how was your nap?"

"Good. I've been up with her since five thirty. She wouldn't stop crying. But I guess that's what I should have expected."

"Yeah, probably. I didn't wake you up last night when I was done feeding her cause I didn't want you to lose more sleep then you will be losing."

"It would have been fine, but thanks. That was really nice of you,"

"No problem. She was asleep anyways so it wouldn't have been any use."

"Okay, well, what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking we should let Erica go over to Erynn's and we should finish up her room."

"Okay, I'll go call Randy. I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'm going to go feed Baby E again." I said, walking back to the kitchen.

Evan's POV

"Hey, Randy, this is Evan. Dani and I were wondering if we could send Erica over there with Erynn so we could finish up the nursery."

"Sure, we'd love that."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be too much work, we could have Shannon come over here and watch her."

"No, it's okay. We would love to have her over. Bring her right over."

"Okay, we'll go get her ready. Thanks, man."

"No problem. I'll see you later, bye." Randy said and I hung up the phone. I walked back into the living room and Dani was sitting on the couch with Erica breastfeeding.

"Hey, Dani, when you're done, we need to go get her ready to go to Randy's. He said they could watch her while we finished the nursery. So I'll go get her some clothes while you finish."  
"Okay, get her the brown and pink outfit. The one with the striped onesie."

"Okay, I will. Be right back." I said and went to the stairs. I went upstairs and went to the guest room with the box of baby clothes in it. I searched the box for a minute until I found the pink and brown striped onesie with the mittens and got her some pink pants with the feet pockets. I got her some white socks and then went downstairs. Dani was just finishing up so I took the baby while she went and got dressed and brushed her teeth, etc. I dressed Erica quickly, but slow enough that it wouldn't hurt her. I was really careful with her. I swaddled her in her fuzzy yellow blanket and then carried her into the bathroom where Dani was brushing her hair.

"You almost ready?"

"Yeah, almost. You can go out to the car, I'm just going to finish my hair and then slip on some flip flops,"

"Alright, hurry up."

"Jeeze! I will!" She snapped at me.

"Hun, I was just kidding!" I said, and she looked at me in shock. I realized what I had said and turned away to walk out the door, "Bye,"

"Bye, Evan." She said.

I walked out to our new silver Infiniti and laid Erica in her hot pink car seat. I buckled her in and got myself in the car. I buckled up and waited for Dani. After about five minutes, she came out. I would have left without her but she had the keys in her purse, which I forgot to grab. She got in, I put the key in the ignition, and we were on our way to Randy and Erynn's. I love that we live in a town with a fellow wrestler!

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

**Dani's POV**

We had dropped Erica off and now we were in the storage room, gathering all of the things Erica had but were not in her room and put them outside of her room. Evan opened the paint and stirred the light pink color. I could tell he hadn't forgotten what he called me and I hadn't either. It was kind of a stupid thing to get worked up about but we had agreed that we would show no emotion for each other. He had gone against his word. I pulled my hair back and put the bandana around my head, making sure not a strand of hair got into paint. I was wearing one of Matt and Jeff's shirts with their mirror images on it and a pair of loose sweatpants. Evan was wearing the same thing, but in men's wear. We had cleared out everything and taped the border around the bottom and top and Evan poured the tickle me pink color into the plastic tray. I picked a brush and dipped it in the paint then started painting. My strokes were lined up, all beginning and ending in the same place while his were going everywhere. I studied the edges of the painted portion of the wall until Evan broke the silence. I glanced over and he still wasn't looking at me but I could tell it would make us both uncomfortable if I looked at him while he talked.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It slipped. I truthfully didn't think it made a really big deal until I saw your face either so, yeah, I'm sorry,"

"It just made me feel like you were showing emotion and we had made that agreement and so it just seemed weird, I guess,"

"I understand. I'm really sorry," he said and finally glanced over at me. I responded with the same action but then quickly jerked my head back to the wall I was painting.

I knew it shouldn't be uncomfortable with Evan but this whole situation was awkward. The living situation, being family, and even being friends was awkward for me, if not both of us but it was the best for our daughter. She was in our best interest at the time and still is but for some reason, now, I felt like I should have just tried being a single mom. Evan and I quit talking until both of our walls were finished. He had painted the wall opposite of mine pink and we were keeping the other ones white so we didn't have too many paint fumes throughout the house.

"Ready to get the essentials in here?" I asked him.

"Ready when you are. Let's get the crib in here first and we can put the stuff around it."

"Alright," I said walking out of the room and grabbing the edge of the crib that made it so I would be walking forward. He grabbed the other one and we carried it in there.

Later

Within an hour, we had everything in there except the little things like clothes and toys. We took showers and after I was done, I went into my room to get dressed. I got on another pair of cuter and more stylish sweatpants from Wet Seal and a white wife beater. I walked out into the kitchen and pulled all of the ingredients out of the pantry that I would need to make homemade pancakes and I started cooking. Evan came out sometime later when I wasn't looking and sat down on the furthest stool. I looked up and saw him.

"Whoa. When'd you get in here?"

"About five minutes ago. You seem busy. Could I help you?"

"Depends. Do you know how to follow instructions to make pancakes?"

"I'm sure I can. If I don't, you can fire me." He said with a smile. I smiled back at him and he hopped down off the stool. He walked around the counter to the back with me. He stood behind me and studied the recipe I was towering over. Without noticing it, he had leaned over and put his hand on the counter on top of mine. I tensed up but then relaxed after thinking about it.

Evan's POV

I had gone into the kitchen and was now helping Dani with homemade pancakes. I 'accidentally' put my hand on hers when I leaned over. I could feel her tense up but then relax afterward. There was so much tension in our relationship and it wasn't good for Erica. Because of us fighting or disagreeing all the time, we couldn't give all of our time to Erica and so I needed to try to relax that tension. Perhaps we could even work our relationship out. Who knows, we might actually 'date.' Maybe not. Our relationship isn't your dream relationship. We are sort of like roommates. We live together but we aren't together. I believe that our relationship could work out, no matter what kind of relationship it was. With Erica, we had gotten closer, more comfortable with one another.

Dani's POV

"Evan, snap out of it!" I snapped my fingers at him. He shook his head and laughed. I smiled and looked curiously at the man who was usually serious have a laughing fit about zoning out. So, if I was asked to describe our relationship it would be awkward, but getting better, sappy, and caring. There isn't much you can say about our relationship. It's a simple one, nothing too exta was Our lives changed drastically when Erica was conceived and born, our relationship, if there was one, changed and even got better.

Evan looked up at me after he was done laughing and I raised one eyebrow in curiosity. He looked at me as if everything was normal and looked back down at the recipe. He then went to the fridge, grabbed eggs and got the flour from the counter. He went back, got the forgotten milk, and then came back over to our little cooking corner. We put everything into the bowl/pitcher. Evan poured him two pancakes and one for me. Erica would have to wait until she got home to eat. The pancakes bubbled on the griddle and popped, splashing a few specks of pancake batter here and there. They did that until both sides were nice and brown and then we went and ate on the couch, knowing that it would be uncomfortable with small talk at the dinner table.

_**A/N: Okay, guys. Don't be flaming because I know this chapter is pretty sucky. Sorry about that. I just wanted to update and I really haven't been inspired lately. I promise the next chapter will be WAY better! Please review. Give advice and PM me if you have any ideas for where you want the story to go. I have it pretty well planned out but I could squeeze in an idea or two from my readers! Remember, the button below is your friend! Press it and review! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_**Dani's POV**_

After we ate our dinner, I called up Erynn to inform her that I was on my way over to get Erica. She agreed and I grabbed my keys that were hung up by the door. I proceeded to make my way out the door and start up Evan's Infiniti. Evan had gone down for another nap and I decided to let him sleep some more.

The drive through town was about ten minutes and fortunately there wasn't much traffic. Pulling into the driveway, Erynn came out carrying Erica with Alanna and Tate following behind. I grinned at them, holding out my arms to receive my baby girl. She was wrapped in her yellow blankie and wide awake, her eyes sparkling. I opened the car door before taking the baby and laying her in there, buckling her in right away.

"Thank you, Erynn. It really means alot. Evan and I got so much done. We owe you so much." I said.

"Oh, it was no problem. The kids love Baby Erica, as do Randy and I. She was absolutely great. We can't wait to watch her again!" She replied, starting to walk inside. I smiled and waved at the younger kids before getting back into the car with Erica. I looked back into the mirror Evan had stuck to the seat in front of Erica. She saw me and yawned. I backed out and drove back to Evan's house.

I walked Erica up to Evan's room to see if he had finally gotten to sleep. His figure was breathing steadily and his eyes fluttered a bit when I opened the door. The light blue comforter on his bed was thrown to his side and halfway off the bed. I giggled and looked at Erica. She had so many of his qualities and they were almost like twins. Her mouth had the same shape, as well as her button nose. I kissed her on the forehead and went back to her new nursery. The paint was still wet so I only went in for a couple of seconds to glance around before going back downstairs. I figured she'd just taken a nap, but hadn't had a bottle for a bit. I made her a bottle and sat down on the littler couch to feed her. Afterward, I held her and watched the Olympics, waiting for her dad to get up.

The heavy, tired footsteps of the male Korklan startled me and Erica's eyes opened up all the way when we heard him trip on the last stair. I looked over my shoulder to make sure he was alright and he turned to give me a small smile. That was soon followed by a glare when he heard me send him a very quiet giggle. I heard him get something out of the fridge, make something, and put the supplies back up. He joined Erica and I on the loveseat with his sandwich.

He ate his sandwich and I watched Erica sleep. Then he motioned for me to give him Erica. I held my baby out and he took her small body and held it close to his warm chest. Their breathing became synchronized and soothing. I listened closely to it and dozed off a bit, nuzzling my head into the clean-smelling pillow.

**2 hours later**

I woke up, realizing I had fallen asleep, leaving Evan alone with Erica. The thickness in my eyes was wiped away and I yawned, also stretching in the process. My body was turned toward the back of the couch, but my eyes trailed over to the baby and what seemed to be a giant compared to her. I smiled a sleepy smile and Evan jerked his head away from the t.v. He smiled back.

"How was your nap, sleepy girl?"

"Great. Sorry I slept so long."

"You needed it. Don't worry about it. She's my daughter to look after too!" He said, once again smiling. One of his arms was under her back while the other was rested comfortably on her tiny legs. Her eyes were closed once again and she was cuddled into him.

"She's only tried to latch onto me three or four times," he told me with a wink. I laughed and rolled over to face him. I threw my head back onto the arm of the couch signaling that I was still tired. I then slung my legs over the front of the couch to get up.

**Evan's POV**

Dani got up to go to the bathroom while I was still sitting on the other couch with my little girl. Honestly, I didn't know a love like this existed. This little human being meant more to me than I knew anyone could mean to anyone. The smell of baby filled my nose and I looked down at the tiny person in my arms. She was going to be so beautiful. My baby girl. Her little hands and fingers. Her feet and toes. They were so delicate and soft, innocent. It was hard to think that I even doubted for a second that she was mine.

"Hey baby girl.. You're so beautiful. You're going to look just like your momma when you grow up. Aren't you lucky?" I said to her, letting her take my finger in her tiny palm and smiling, "I'm so glad I was chosen to be your daddy. You're going to be such an amazing little girl." I spoke the words softly to the baby.

**Dani's POV**

I watched from the kitchen, the man I had created a baby with, talking to her and holding her. He was really an amazing dad and although the regrets were there because of the circumstances that this sweet tiny bundle was created, I wouldn't have it any other way. Sure, I told him we weren't going to have an emotional connection, but seeing him with my - our - daughter made me love him more than I had intended.

There was no way that I could let these feelings continue to creep up on me even more than they had, and I had to figure out a way to stop them. Our love was strictly for our daughter, nothing more.

Sorry it was so short, but I promise the next one will be longer! I just needed something to get me back started writing it. It's so hard to begin a story from where you left off about a year ago. :( I advise none of you guys to try it!

But anywaysss... (: We are starting a new story and we want you to be involved in it! So if you

have any interest on entering a female OC the audition form and summary are

below. PM the auditions! We won't be checking the reviews so PM if you want to take part!

Audition Form

Name:

Ring Name(if needed):

Age:

Appearance:

Friends:

Enemies:

Personality:

Likes/Dislikes:

Finisher(If original, explain what it is):

Relatives(If wanted):

Trademark:

Hometown:

Theme song(if needed):

Wrestling attire(if needed):

Job Prior to WWE:

Job wanted in WWE:

Picture of OC?:

Any Additional Information:

Summary: A male WWE superstar is asked to be "The Bachelor". With 15 girls

coming in with the dream of being with him and being associated with the WWE,

only one will prevail, getting the man and their lifetime dream. (Still deciding

whether to do a second season or not.)

Love you guys! Be sure to Review! :)


End file.
